Hallowin'
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: Kim and Felix go on a mission on Halloween. This story takes place some time before the episode "Clothes Minded".


Hallowin'

By Mitch

Kim Possible characters and concepts are owned by Disney. Created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Used without permission.

The Golden Glider concept is my own.

The air was crisp. The leaves had fallen. The trees were bare.

It was Halloween night in the high school senior year of Kim Possible and her friends. Kim had parked her car, the Sloth, at Monique's house and it already seemed like the other guests were partying hard in there, judging from the shapes in the windows and the music that could be faintly heard from outside. Approaching the door, Kim was glad she brought her old Middleton High jacket for such a fairly cold night. What she wished for was a better costume. She was planning to stay at home and pass out candy or go help with the hospital's haunted house this time, but she figured that if she was heading to some college next year, this would be her last chance to really enjoy Halloween in Middleton.

Of course, she rarely ever enjoyed Halloween. She was usually trick-or-treating with Ron and ended up wearing some embarrassing outfit.

Like she was wearing now, except without Ron.

_Get over it, Possible, _she thought to herself, _you would do the same as him in his place. And he's learning responsibility, something you were always insisting for him to learn. Just try to have some fun without him for once._

Kim rang the doorbell and was greeted by Monique, wearing a black bodysuit with wings and a yellow "W" on her chest.

"Nice costume, Monique," said Kim, "but I can't place it."

"Neither can I," said Monique, "I got it from my brother's comic collection. I think I'm a pixie or something. So, let's see your's."

Somewhat reluctantly, Kim removed her jacket, placed it on a coat rack, and put on her mask.

"Wow," said Monique, "and I thought I looked smokin' hot! So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Sheela of the Leopard People," explained Kim while holding her leopard tail, "from Wade's comic collection. I used it for an undercover job once. I admit, spandex is not my style."

"I think it works for you," said Monique, "personally, I always thought your mission clothes needed a change…"

"What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing…how about you get some punch or snacks or something? The table's over there."

Kim went to the table. It was a nice spread: fruits, nuts, candies, brownies (one of her weak spots), blood-red punch, and even punch that looked like green slime. She took some nuts, fruits, and even a brownie (a small one). Looking around, she recognized a lot of people, even when in costume, but no one she knew particularly well.

"Sheena the Leopard Lady, huh?" asked a familiar female voice behind Kim, "not very original, but not a bad job."

Kim turned around and saw a familiar Latino vampire lady. She wore a long black dress, boots, a cape, and plastic fangs. Kim hoped this would be a friendly encounter.

"Zita? Zita Flores?"

"Kim? Kim Possible? I thought it was you! Funny. I never thought you, of all people, would be dressed as a super villain."

"I'm wearing this on short notice," said Kim, "This was an old undercover outfit stitched up by Mrs. Load. So, Monique once told me you'd transferred back to Middleton High. How are you these days?"

"Pretty good. I think I missed the school more than I thought I did. So, I hear Ron's doing well these days."

"Uh, well, he is…," said Kim nervously, "he's become the running back for the football team and he has a new adopted sister, and…he did help save the world from the Diablos on prom night."

"When he started dating you?"

Kim now felt like a leopard facing a truck. Zita smiled, which eased Kim's troubles some.

"Don't worry," said Zita, "Monique told me the whole story. Besides, I'm past him. I don't think it would have worked out between him and I. I'm really happy for you two. You and Ron as a couple; it seemed kinda obvious before."

"Uh, thanks. You're not exactly the first person to say that…"

"Let's change the subject," said Zita, "you're now working at Club Banana and you're still on the cheer team? I thought the villain bashing would get in the way of all that."

"It does, sometimes," said Kim, "but I mange, somehow. The employee discount is handy and cheer practice helps with the 'villain bashing', anyway."

Kim really felt uncomfortable right now. She was glad that Zita was okay with her and Ron, but, for some reason, that made her feel even less comfortable talking about it. Another part of the trouble was that Kim and Zita had never really talked before. Zita was usually with Ron until her family had to move. Zita and Ron mutually called it quits on their relationship, which wasn't getting anywhere anyway.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable, too?" asked Zita.

"Oh," said Kim, "I thought it was just me! I guess it's because we didn't talk much before."

"I guess not," said Zita, "so, I noticed this high tech purple car out front. I'm guessing that's your's. A gift from Global Justice or something?"

"It is mine," said Kim, "and I got it fairly recently, but not how you think. It's my dad's old SL Coupe."

"A 'Sloth'?" asked Zita, rather surprised, "my dad had one of those, too. It didn't look a thing like that, except for the paint job. Did your rocket scientist dad trick it out?"

"Actually, my brothers did some customizing. Well, a lot of customizing. Anyway, traveling has never been easier and the gadgets make crime fighting a bit simpler, too."

"I guess," said Zita, "what do you do for fun besides crime fighting and cheerleading?"

"First of all, crime fighting isn't fun," corrected Kim, "it's dangerous, even for me. Heck, especially for me, since I always end up being a target. Second, I like basketball, although I'm too busy for it these days. I guess I just like whatever involves jumping. Did Ron ever say anything about me?"

"Sometimes, but he kept changing the subject, usually in mid-sentence. I guess he didn't want to talk about another girl in front of me. Speaking of which, I hear you two are doing well so far."

"We're hoping that this is for the long haul, if that's what you mean," said Kim proudly, "can we change the subject again? Talking about him makes me miss him more."

"Miss him? He's not with you tonight?"

"He's taking his baby sister trick-or-treating."

"Wow. I never knew his mother was expecting…"

"She wasn't," Kim clarified, "Hana's adopted, but she's already taking a shine to Ron. I guess she has good taste."

"Well, Sheela, we meet again," said a familiar male voice behind Kim.

While turning around, Kim made a mental note to work on keeping herself from being surprised. It wouldn't be good if someone like Shego snuck up on her.

Kim turned around and saw a familiar looking boy in a super hero outfit in a wheelchair. At least, she hoped he was meant to be a super hero (Kim wasn't very comic literate). He wore a gold domino mask, a gold shirt with a high collar with a stylized "G" on the left breast, and gold pants with knee-high boots. She smiled, recognizing the wearer.

"Hey, Felix," said Kim, "I'd greet you in character if I was more sure who we were supposed to be."

"Oh, yeah," said Felix, "you once told me that comics aren't your thing. I'm the Golden Glider and you're my sometimes flirty frienemy."

"Uh, forget what I said about 'greeting you in character'," said Kim nervously, "I don't want to give people the wrong ideas about us."

"Gotcha. So, who's your cute cohort here?"

"I was going to ask Kim the same question," said Zita, "'Felix', is it? How do you know Kim?"

"By mutual acquaintances mostly," said Felix, "particularly, my robot-designing mom, Ron, and a super villain named Motor Ed. So, where has Kim been keeping you away from me?"

"Lowerton," answered Zita with a smile, "and it's my parents that were keeping me there. That is, until we moved back here recently."

Kim noticed the look between Zita and Felix and recognized it. It was like the look between her and Ron lately.

"Excuse me," said Kim with a grin, "but I should go talk to Monique."

* * *

_About time I got into business for myself_, thought a lone female figure on the roof of a factory in downtown Middleton, _those "team-ups" just weren't working for me. Plus I don't think I'm on the best terms with my old employer, and visa-versa._

With a green flash from her hands, she literately broke into the buildings ventilation system. She crawled in, almost wishing for her former boss' technology.

_Okay_, she thought, _that's one thing I miss. I don't miss **him**__. No way. Nada._

* * *

"I never saw you as a matchmaker," said Monique with a smile.

"I just wanted them to meet each other, not set them up," clarified Kim, "they seem to be doing that one their own."

"You have to admit," said Monique, "they do look cute together."

"I guess so," said Kim, "I just hope this doesn't bother Ron in some way."

Just then, Kim heard a beeping from a hidden pocket in her costume.

"Great," muttered Kim, "I'm kind of surprised this didn't go off earlier."

Reaching and activating the device, she saw Wade dressed as…the Golden Glider.

"No offense, Wade," said Kim, "but you might have felt embarrassed if you were at this party."

"Why? Is there another 'Golden Glider' there?" asked Wade.

"Yeah," said Kim, "but what's the sitch?"

"The silent alarm went off at the Bunson's Brownies factory," explained Wade, "and according to a description from a guard that contacted your website, the intruder matches Shego's description."

"That doesn't sound like her kind of target," said Kim, "but, then again, I have a fondness for those brownies myself."

"She might be trying to steal their recipe," said Wade, "like when she first teamed up with Junior."

"True," said Kim, "and Ron's off trick-or-treating with Hana. I don't want to bother them, but I guess I should call him and…"

"Wait a minute, Kim."

Kim looked up from her screen and saw Felix and Zita looking at her.

"You'll need backup, but Ron doesn't need the interruption," said Felix, "I'll go."

"You sure that's okay?" Zita asked Felix, "I'd go, but my experience was in a kind of virtual reality. Long story"

"Felix has some field experience," said Kim, "he's no Ron, but that's only because no one else is. Felix, you're in"

* * *

"You're bringing Felix?" asked Ron through his cell phone, "well, okay Kim. He can take care of himself and he's one guy I can trust with you."

"Don't worry about us," said Kim through her Kimmunicator, "stopping Shego should be easy without Drakken's help."

"What happened to Drakken, anyway?" asked Ron, "we haven't seen him since his fallout with Shego a couple of weeks ago when that Warmonga lady threw him across the Caribbean."

"Good question. Well, I'll keep you in touch."

After hanging up, Kim concentrated on keeping a firm grip on Felix's wheelchair.

"I only wish I could have brought my jacket," said Kim over the hover jets, "I just wouldn't know where to put it later."

"My outfit has some padding," said Felix, "still, this does seem weird: the Golden Glider and Sheela up against a common foe."

"And this foe is an ex-super hero," said Kim, "go fig. Anyway, Ron and I usually sneak into the air ducks. With you, that's kind of out of the question."

"Aren't air ducks usually too cramped to crawl through?"

"So far, we've been lucky," said Kim, "I do have an idea for you, though."

* * *

Inside a dark computer room at the brownie factory, Shego was going through the company's files. She had gone through all the hard copies and was now looking through their computers. Actually, she was guessing the password, but having no luck. She was now wishing that she had kept at least one of Drakken's hacking devices.

Two guards, one overweight and one thin, were bond, gagged, and gave muffled protests.

"Oh, shut it," said Shego, "just be glad I didn't feel like blasting you. I know what it's like to be hired help."

She then turned back to the computer and kept trying more potential passwords.

_Chocolate? No. Nuts? Candy sprinkles? No. Strawberry? No. Maybe self-employment isn't so great._

Shego ignited her hand with her force blast power, thinking of blasting the computer in rage, but then figured that she wouldn't find what she was after that way.

Just then, she noticed a door in the distance that was bolted shut. She must have missed it before in the darkness. With her hand still glowing, she approached the door and looked at the locks.

_Solid titanium_, she thought,_ "A" for effort_.

With one swipe from her hand, she sliced through the locks and entered the room.

_This place had better be holding what I'm looking for_, she thought.

* * *

While crawling around in the vents, Kim thought of how, when doing this with Ron, she would focus on this mission so she wouldn't think about what Ron was looking at behind her. Now, with the recent changes in their relationship, would she be giving him a little more of a show if he were with her in this vent?

She smiled at that thought, but dismissed it.

_It's a little too soon_, she thought,_ but…maybe after some time, if he's behaves himself_.

Kim then made it to an air duct above a computer room and used her lazar pen (hidden in her costume's glove, just in case) to cut away the vent. She dropped down to the floor, noticed the two guards tied up, and went to release their bonds.

"Are you two alright?" she asked after removing their gags.

"I guess," said the skinny guard, "but you and your green friend won't be when Kim Possible gets here!"

"Uh, Robert," said the larger guard, "I think this girl is Kim Possible in a costume."

"Huh? What makes you say that, Marcus?"

"Well, she's about the same age, size, hair and eye color. Plus, she just let us go. Besides, it's Halloween."

"Okay," said Robert, "but I'm not too convinced."

Then, Kim removed her mask.

"Kim Possible," exclaimed Robert, as if seeing her for the first time, "that green girl's in Room X! You have to stop her."

"On it," said Kim, "but what's in there."

"The owners never told us," said Marcus, "that's why it's called 'Room X'."

"Okay," said Kim, "and so you'll know, my back up should be arriving through the front door any minute, so tell him what you know, please and thank you."

"All right," said Robert, "but how can they get in? The front door has a state of the art lock."

"He'll get in," said Kim with a smile as she headed into Room X.

* * *

Ron Stoppable, his pet naked mole rat Rufus, and his new baby sister Hana had just finished their trick-or-treating rounds of their neighborhood. Ron was dressed as comic book hero the Falcon (despite not being African-American), Rufus was his sidekick bird Redwing, and Hana wore a customized purple and green jumper to have her resemble She-Hulk.

"Well, Hana," said Ron, "I wanted to hit other neighborhoods, but Mom and Dad don't want you out so late. Still, the night's young and so are you. Any ideas?"

"Kim?" Hana asked.

"Sorry," apologized Ron, "no Kim tonight. I think you're a little young for partying, but you did just give me an idea…"

* * *

Soon after entering the secret room, Shego found herself stopping in her tracks. She really didn't know what to expect when she entered this room, but it sure wasn't this.

"A…river," she muttered to herself in disbelief, "a river of…fudge. In a garden…in a factory."

"Okay, Shego," said a familiar female voice behind her, "the golden ticket stops here!"

Shego turned around and saw Kim Possible in a fighting stance. That didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was that she was wearing that ridiculous "Sheena" costume from a while back (sans mask, but still…).

Shego burst out a fit of laughter and Kim looked rather annoyed.

"You're wearing that again?! Is that gonna be your new mission outfit or something?"

"You caught me at a costume party," said Kim, "and I'd like to go back there, if you don't mind Now, what are you here for?"

"Well, pumpkin," said Shego, "I've been looking for their secret recipe, but so far, all I've found is this river of fudge. Don't ask me what it's about."

"I admit it's kind of weird," said Kim, "so, were you planning on selling the recipe to the highest bidder or something?"

"Nah," said Shego, "I just like their product. Have you tried their raspberry flavor?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the best…wait, are we fighting or not?"

""Um, okay," said Shego as she jumped at Kim.

"That wasn't a request!" said Kim as she dodged out of the way.

* * *

_And that should…yes!_

Felix had been working on the factory's security lock by plugging the Kimmunicator into it. I t had taken him a few tries, but he had bypassed the security locks and the doors were opening for him.

It was just like a puzzle, he thought, and Mom always said I was good at those.

He wheeled himself in, hoping not to have any trouble talking with the guards. When he made it to the computer room, he was a little worried when the guards came to him.

"Are you Miss Possible's backup?" asked the skinny guard, "she's in Room X with that green lady."

"Wait, Robert," said the larger guard, "I know she said to expect someone, but how do we know it's this guy."

"You got the first one right, Marcus," said Robert, "so it's my turn. Besides, he's dressed as a super hero."

"Um, okay," said Marcus, not quite sounding convinced by his partner's logic.

"The name's Felix Renton," said Felix, removing his mask, "and I suggest you two call the cops. Oh, and I'd keep away from that green lady if I were you. I expect some fireworks."

Felix then turned his chair to hover mode and headed into Room X.

"Hey," said Marcus, "I thought you said you wouldn't go in there!"

"I said I wouldn't if I were you," said Felix, "and I'm not."

* * *

It was the usual thing for them: Shego threw a roundhouse kick and Kim ducked. Shego fired a force blast and Kim jumped. While looking for an opening herself, Kim noticed that Shego was holding back on her blasts. This was probably to avoid hitting the fudge river, which was a good thing. Soon, Kim got close to Shego, but ended up blocking a volley of strikes. Kim eventually put in a couple of strikes of her own and knocked Shego a few feet away. As they both got back into their fighting stances, they noticed a form above them.

"Golden Glider is in the house," said Felix, as he extended the robotic arms of his hovering wheelchair to grab Shego.

"Oh, please," said Shego as she channeled her power into her hands and sliced the arms with her sharp-nailed gloves.

"Okay," said Felix, "time for plan B, which is more like improv."

He swooped down and Kim got on the back of his chair. They lifted into the air, looking down at Shego.

"You wouldn't hit a guy in a wheelchair would you?" asked Felix.

"I wouldn't take your chair," said Shego, "but I did try to blast you, the prom queen, and the sidekick a while back, remember?"

"FYI," said Kim, "I was never a prom queen. That title went to a friend of mine. And thanks for reminding me about how you almost made me miss my prom earlier this year!"

"Actually," corrected Shego, "Drakken and I were hoping that you would stay distracted by that. Which reminds me, where is that mole rat boy you ended up with?"

"Trick or treating," said Kim, "and I don't think you deserve any treats."

Kim then dropped down to deliver a flying kick, which Shego blocked, knocking Kim to the floor. Shego went in for the kill, but Kim did a slide kick, knocking her over. Shego got up, enraged. She charged at Kim again, but was knocked down by a knife-handed strike.

"I know this isn't an original line," said Kim, "but see you next fall."

* * *

Later, the police had arrived to take Shego away and Kim and Felix had told the whole story to Officer Hobble. As they were finishing up their statement, the company's owner, Bernie Bunson, arrived and enthusiastically shook Kim's hand.

"Kim Possible!" he exclaimed, "thank you so much! I thought my secret was lost when I heard about the break in!"

"No big, Mr. Bunson," said Kim, "but out of curiosity, what was the deal with the fudge river and the garden?"

"Oh, the garden's for show. The river actually churns the recipe for us. We pour the ingredients in and it does the work. It was invented by my mother, rest her soul, as were the secret ingredients."

"So," said Felix, "even you don't know the secret recipe?"

"Not really, no."

"Then, why did you worry about losing the secret?" asked Kim.

"I thought the intruder would destroy the river," answered Mr. Bunson, "then the secret would really be lost."

"Makes sense," said Kim, "I guess."

"Well," said Felix, "back to the party?"

"For a minute for me," said Kim, "I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible, in her old witch's outfit, was outside of the hospital's annual charity haunted house to greet new attendees. She was hoping that Kimmy would come this year. True, she figured that it was okay for her to head to Monique's party. Plus, Ron called and said that Kim was on a mission. Kim wouldn't lie about a mission (especially if she wasn't taking Ron). Also, Anne was pretty sure Kim learned her lesson from that time a couple of years back. Still, Anne was hoping Kim would at least show up. Then, she saw, and heard, something in the distance. It sounded like a familiar engine. As it came closer, she recognized it as Ron's Scooter. When he arrived, Ron, carrying Hana in a harness on his back and Rufus in the scooter's basket, got off the scooter and handed Hana to Anne.

"I know how much you like holding Hana, Mrs. Dr. P," he siad, "also, I think we all needed some Possible company."

"I was thinking the same thing, except involving your girlfriend," said Anne, already feeling better with Hana reaching for her face (or was she trying to knock her hat off?).

"Yeah," said Ron, "she called me earlier to say she was all right, but she didn't say where she was going."

"Same here," said Anne, "I guess she went back to the party. So, what happened? Did you get bored with trick-or-treating or did you just have no luck?"

Ron proudly lifted his heavy-looking bag.

"Boredom, yes. Lack of luck, no," Ron said proudly, "the houses we hit were pretty generous! Or maybe they were charmed by the Ron-man!"

"Or maybe they were impressed by Hana's cuteness," said Anne with a smirk.

"Okay, that probably helped," said Ron, "hey, what's that?"

They all saw two objects approaching fast and soon recognized them: the Sloth and Felix on his chair. Kim, wearing her jacket over her costume, exited her car and hugged Ron.

"Happy Halloween, Ron," she said, "I hope you don't mind me and Felix hogging all the 'fun' tonight."

"Hey," said Ron, "I'm just glad it's not an apology hug this Halloween. So what are you two doin' here?"

"You mean 'three'", said a vampire girl exiting the van. Anne recognized her as Zita Flores, Ron's old love interest, "and we heard there was a good haunted house here."

"I just wanted to get my jacket at the party," explained Kim, "but when I said where I was planning on going, they insisted on coming."

"Uh, Zita, hi," said Ron nervously, "uh, I heard you were back in town, but…"

"Ron, it's cool," said Zita, "I think you're where you both ought to be."

Felix rolled up to Zita and offered his arm.

"May I escort you, m'lady?"

"Thank you kind sir," said Zita taking his arm, "and maybe you can be my ride home tonight."

"That would be my pleasure."

As they rolled into the haunted house, Ron looked at Kim.

"Felix and Zita?"

"Yep."

"Smooth, Kim, smooth. Eliminating competition for the Ron-man!"

"Chill, Ron," said Kim, "it happened on their own. Now, lets follow their example."

Kim took Ron's hand and they entered a world of horrors…smiling all the while.

END


End file.
